This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration Number 509,516, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 10, 2002.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amusing yet functional devices in general, and in particular to a unique apparatus for resiliently supporting and suspending a bunch of bananas.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 367,153; Des. 419,034; Des. 361,472; and 5,826,843, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse banana bunch support and suspension devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical and amusing device for supporting and suspending a bunch of bananas in a humorous fashion; wherein, the removal of one or more bananas from the bunch will impart a vertically reciprocating motion to the device.
In today""s environment with AIDS, natural disasters, and terrorist attacks, any humor that can be injected into our everyday lives serves as a brief but welcome relief and small comfort to counter our normal concerns and worries.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there exists a current need for a new, improved and humorous approach to suspending and supporting a bunch of bananas to both promote ripening and prevent discoloration or bruising of the banana skin; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the banana bunch suspension device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general an animal shaped banana support unit and a resilient suspension unit for suspending the banana support unit from a shelf, hook, or cabinet handle.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the animal shaped banana support unit includes a generally rigid support member having the contour of a wild or domestic animal wherein, one of the simulated appendages of the animal is operatively connected to the lower end of the resilient suspension unit and one of the remaining appendages is formed into a generally curved support hook adapted to engage a bunch of bananas.
In addition, the suspension unit comprises a resilient generally elongated tether member the lower end of which is operatively connected to one of the appendages of the simulated animal and the upper end of which is provided with an attachment element such as a curved hook or suction cup.
As a consequence of the foregoing arrangement, as the user removes one or more bananas from the bunch, a vertical reciprocating motion will be imparted to the animal figurine thereby giving the visual impression that the simulated animal, such as a monkey, is expressing displeasure with the reduction of his food supply.